Talk:The Coffin Joe Wiki/archive
Temporary omission This section Adult films hidden here for now pending style and content decision. I'm no prude but these films aren't really the focus of this site and there's not much potential for their growth. I don't see distracting people from the main concept. Mjpresson CJ 04:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've changed my opinion on this. Completism, I say! Mjpresson CJ 10:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see your German shepherd and naked woman in wooden cow, and raise you a guy with a magic virility hat. Coffinjoefan 06:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :They could use these films to promote abstinence! Mjpresson CJ 06:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New logo Just trying it. WK doesn't like fair use images like posters used for logos, only free ones. This isn't free but it's closer. Mjpresson CJ 03:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I fancy myself an artist. If you like, I can try to draw us a logo for the wiki. Coffinjoefan 13:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel free do do what you like with it. Originals are actually preferred by Wikia due to copyright issues so go for it! I have zero artistic skills. Mjpresson CJ 06:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just uploaded a new logo. I'm not sure that my cartoonish art style really works here. I may delete it later and try something different. Coffinjoefan 13:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really like it--great job! Feel free to experiment until we decide on an "official". Mjpresson CJ 15:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Changed the logo again. You may recognize the design from Coffin Joe's business card in TNIPYC. Coffinjoefan 09:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good job on the business card logo, although I prefer your first one which has the iconic face and nails--it had a "memorable" look and I think it would be more recognizable and memorable to the general viewer. Mjpresson CJ 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback, Mike. Your point is well taken. I have reverted the logo back to the previous one. Coffinjoefan 22:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Whenever I look at that cartoon logo, it makes me think, "Coffin Joe: The Animated Series," which sadly, exists only in my imagination. I must continue my search for the superior wiki logo. Coffinjoefan 23:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Section bars For some reason I can't get the text in the section bars to be white or straw like the final one. I'm working on it. Trying to give it a more standardized look and color. d'oh Mjpresson CJ 19:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I modified the code so that the section bar text is no longer black. Is this more like what you wanted? Coffinjoefan 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Nicole, thank you!! I went braindead and couldn't get the code to work. If you like the old version feel free to set it back. Mjpresson CJ 06:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol No problem. That black text was bleeding into the background and forcing me to tilt my monitor down just to read it. I'm also happy to be rid of it. Coffinjoefan 09:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Faded images I'm level-adjusting some of the very faded images. Let me know of any really bad ones you see. Mjpresson CJ 16:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :The newer versions are taking a while to process, they'll be up in a few hours. Mjpresson CJ 20:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Recent news I'm trying to figure out the best way for a fan videos page. This is a nice one I found recently: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTVvKZCWXC8 Mjpresson CJ 03:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome song! I like the idea of having a page for fan videos, and maybe other fan works as well. We could arrange the videos by category, such as music videos, short films, reviews, etc. Coffinjoefan 10:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC)